A Mysterious Death
by Special Agent Brickles
Summary: In the fine world of NCIS lerks a mystery behind a member Of the team. TimXPalmer AbbyXPalmer TonyXZiva
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS members.**

**This story came to me while I was talking to my BFF Special Agent starr, We were brain storming. I hope you guys will like this one, It is confusing at first but it will all soon fall into place!**

**Please read and review :( I'm kinda sad cuz no one tells me if my stories are good or bad.**

It was a rainy day at the navel yard, Clouds filled the sky, the air was damp and cold.  
As Tim made his way to the building that sat in the middle of the yard.  
he pushed the doors open and made his way to the elevator,  
His body immediately started to warm up as he hit the hot air of the buildings entrance.  
Making his way to the elevator he was met by Palmer halfway, " Hello! McGee!" Palmer Smiled, Tim just smiled back.  
they both entered the elevator and turned insync to face the doors.

The elevator seemed to be going slow this morning,Why? Because It was being repaired For the past week.  
McGee decided to start small talk with Palmer " Well It's kinda dreary today don't you think Palmer!"  
Palmer smirked " Yeah It seems like the past few days it's been like this" Palmer fiddled with the cup of coffee in his hands.  
Out of no where I low growling sound came from the pit of palmers stomach,  
He looked over at McGee Who Had a shocked looked on his face staring down at Palmer's stomach.  
"Sorry I haven't eatten anything latley!" Palmer admitted.  
McGee just stood there in shock that Palmer's stomach could make such a noise, " I think I have something in my bag!"  
McGee went rummaging in his bag he found a bag of chips that was part of his snack, He turned to give it to Palmer just as Palmer collapsed into Tim's arms " Palmer!" McGee yelled as he caught Palmer before he hit the Elevator Floor.  
Palmer put a hand on McGees chest "Ah I should have eatten some thing being a diabetic It's hazardous not to eat."  
His breath blew towards McGee It smelled so sweet, like oranges.  
" Well Here Palmer you should eat these!" McGee put the bag of chips in Palmer's hands,  
" I'm sorry McGee but This just will not do!" He leaned into Tim, Palmer's breath Hot and heavy Breezed across Tim's neck as Palmer came Closer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The elevator dinged as McGee got off, "Probie your late! The boss wont like this!" Tony Scolded half kidding.  
Tim just rolled his eyes and made his way to his desk, "I got up late, My alarm clock didn't go off!" he sat down and plunged right into his work.

Gibbs Entered the room " Officer dead down town, Gear up!" He ordered as he picked something up off his desk and made his way to the elevator, with his team not far behind.  
On there way to the veichles, Palmer brushed past Tim, " Oh Palmer! about yesterday!" Palmer just turned slightly and smirked as he closed himself in the elevator.  
Tim just turned and followed the team, Tony had saw the whole transaction between Palmer and McGee just then. "Whats going on Probie?" He asked as he sunk in behind the line to be just a few feet in front of Tim, " Nothing Tony!" Tim Sighed.

A few moments passed, When they had arrived at the car " Tony you with me! Ziva you and McGee In the other car!" Gibbs ordered " Umm boss do you mind if I ride with McGeek?" Gibbs nodded " Okay switch that Ziva your with me!" Gibbs said more softly.  
Tim rolled his eye's as Tony claimed the right to drive. They got in Ziva and Gibbs Already left when tony ambushed Tim " Okay spill it probie!" Tony Bellowed as He hit the headrest of McGee's seat, " Spill what?" Tim was Surprised by Tony's little out burst!" McGee If I Didn't Know better that little tango you and Palmer had was a little fishy!"  
Tony started the car and backed out not to fall to far behind Gibbs.  
" That's just it We didn't have a Tango! Tony, He just had a spell yesterday cuz of his illness!" Tony's Eye's widened A bit " So he had a spell and you just happened to be his hero!" Tim just rolled his eye's " No and yes! I gave him some food, he had got dizzy due to lack of sugar in his blood stream!".

Tony looked at Tim's Expression Then Reached over to turn on the radio, System of a down blared out of the speakers as tony began to tap his hands on the steering wheel as if to make them move with the beat of the music.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tim Remembered sitting there in the Elevator cuz It had stopped due to the technical difficulties, Palmer lying there with his head resting on McGee's legs, He had finally passed out after placing his lips on McGee's neck.

"Hey McGeek! I'm talking to you!" Tony had thrown him back into the present, " What is it Tony?" Tim Recovered from the previous thought. Tony looked at him " You looked flushed McGee! I was just saying you should get your gear ready were almost there!" Tony turned the radio down a bit McGee Looked confused then he reached in the back and pulled his bag onto his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**They scene was Pretty messy, There was blood everywhere The bodies were ripped apart! you couldn't tell which body part belonged to what person.  
"Eww this looks like something out of the chainsaw massacre" Tony cringed at the site, Gibbs was waiting for Ducky and Palmer to rule out the death although it was clearly obvious, He was also waiting for Ducky and the liver prob to see when the approximate time of death was.**

**Ducky had arrived with the truck and stretcher, Palmer had not come." Where's Palmer?" Tony asked Ducky,"Oh had business to attend to." ducky said frankly.  
Tony walked over to help Ducky find the Liver, Along the way he took photo's of every body part that lye on the ground.  
Ducky had found the liver, all the liquids were squeezed out of it but He still intended to get the time of death.**

**Tim was talking to the witnesses " So When did you Discover the bodies?" He looked at the lovely brunette that stood in front of him " Well When I was going to get my mail, There was a blood splatter on my side walk, that's when I looked up and saw all of the pieces, then a guy ran away!" Tim looked at the side walk then to her " Did you get a good look at this guy?" she looked down at the blood that was splattered at there feet " No! It was still dark out The sun wasn't even fully up, But his figure was built...I think he had short hair... But that's all I got The rest I couldn't quit see!" He turned to the team that was spread out across the scene then back at her " Thank you for your cooperation!" He turned on his heels and went to tell the others.**

**Ducky Aproximated the deaths were around 4 am this morning. Tim had made his way over to them " Well The witness said she saw a man run away from the scene! Built and short hair!" Ducky looked up at Tim with a concerned look "It is impossible for just one man to rip a person apart like this!" Ducky was concerned.  
" Kay team there should be more that one person who did this! we find the man the witness saw then we'll find the others!" Gibbs declared "Pack it up team get the forensic evidence to Abby right away! Hopefully she'll find this bastard!" Gibbs finalized his speach and walked to his car.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Mean while down in the lab, Abby was waiting impatiently for her team to bring her the forensic evidence, When Palmer walked in"Oh Abby I didn't know you were here already!" she jumped a bit "Oh Palmer give some kind of warning when you enter a room" She smiled. Palmer walked over to Abby's fridge " Oh yeah I moved you snake Palmer it's on the first shelf behind my Black roses!" Abby Chimed as she started fiddling with the Computer, She was looking at the General area the murders took place at.  
Palmer grabbed his snack and Thermos. He began To walk over towards Abby, With out turning " That reminds me Palmer why didn't you go with ducky?" He opened the bag of sliced apples as he sood next to her looking at the screen, " Well I didn't feel good, I've been having spells! So I thought I'd stay behind and then help when he returns." Palmer took a bite of an apple slice. Abby turned to hear the crunching of the apple as he bit into the small piece " Umm Palmer I hate to impose but can I have a little bit? they look so good!" Unconsciously he held out the remaining piece he had bitten off of as he was studying the map, He then realized what he was doing " Oh Here!" He began to pull out another piece from the small bag, " Oh it's fine palmer!" Abby said as she took a bite of the piece that was out stretched to her. with out even pulling her hands off the keyboarded, Palmer stood there in shock, But then began to eat the rest of the pieces which was at it's smallest now.**

**" It that where they found the bodies?" He asked curiously Abby looked at the screen then to him " Yeah! but I don't get it it's in front of this housing complex yet there's a perfect park right there they could have done the murders!" Palmer looked at the map even harder now " What makes you think there was more that one murder?" Abby glanced up at Palmer then at the screen " Palmer have you been briefed to what happened there?" Palmer pulled away realizing his mistake " No! I was just speaking my mind!" he turned and started to walk back to the elevator " Palmer!" he turned a bit to glance at her " Isn't this complex where you live?".  
Palmer Smirked " Yes It is!" he began to walk towards Abby "Why didn't you see any thing?" Abby turned back towards The monitors.  
Palmer was now at her side " Because I wasn't there this morning! I was at a friends house!" He said to her then quickly walked to the elevator " I got to get back before Mr. Mallard gets back!" He said as he entered the Elevator " I'll talk to you more at another time !".**

**Abby Went to the sliding doors pondering What that was about with Palmer, When the sliding doors began to rumble. She turned half expecting tony and Tim with the Evidence but Instead there was nothing there the doors didn't open. She turned back and went into her room To turn on the radio, She found the remote and pressed the buttons that suited her the music began to Blair through the loud speakers.  
She then walked back out to the monitors 'I wander what friend Palmer was with? I didn't even know he had that many friends!' She thought as the lights flickered. She looked up in response of the lights " Aww man I thought they just put those in!" she said to herself. the lights flickered again but this time the last flicker made them permanently go out. **

**It was pitch black as she made her way to the sliding door she expected them to open but they didn't Instead there was a low growl behind her, She turned to met a smell so sweet that it about knocked her off her feet. She smelled that sent before but she couldn't pin point it. There was a warm breeze upon her neck when a pain like no other pierced it. She tried to scream but the noise was locked deep inside her chest, her breath came slowly and her heart beat spead up as the sent intoxicated her.  
the pain pulled away as the breeze began to leave her neck tingly, Her first instinct was to throw her hands in front of her to block what ever had had her in it's grasp, But she then felt two hands run up her back and then pull her close. In a deep harsh voice " I didn't want to do this! but you just seemed so sweet looking!" the Voice said with a slow rhythm in her ear It left her limp in his arms.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Tim and Tony entered the lab with two boxes full of clothes and accessories.  
The lab was trashed computers we're twisted, one layed broken on the floor with sparks flying.  
Tim and tony dropped there boxes and looked for any sign of Abby " Abs are you here?" Tony yelled as he flipped open his phone and dialed Gibbs.  
Tim went walking around looking at all the damage he walked over to the Island table and pulled out two gloves and went rummaging through everything when he spotted a trail of blood. " Yeah Boss We Need You Guys Down Here Now! Abby's lab is trashed And there is no sign of her!" Tony bellowed through the phone.  
" Tony I found Blood!" Tim yelled at tony as soon as Tony flipped the phone shut.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I Do not own any of the NCIS members.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story. **

**Please read and review.**

Tim followed the blood, It lead into the sliding doors of the other room the glass from the doors had been shattered.

" Tony, McGee have you found her yet?" Gibbs announced as he ans Ziva come rushing into the room. tony looked at them " No boss McGee just found a blood trail!" Gibbs walked over to where McGee was but not be fore he grabbed a pair of gloves, Ziva and Tony followed grabbing gloves for themselves.

"McGee! did you find her?" Gibbs asked as he slid through the glass of the sliding doors.

" Yes! " McGee yelled to them " She's here!".

The three of them rushed over to were McGee's voice came from, When they approached they saw puddles of blood every where. " Abby are you okay?" McGee said to the trembling Abby sitting in the farthest corner of the room with a broken beaker in her hands, Which had blood all over it.

Just then Ducky and Palmer came rushing into the room along with Vance " What happened in here?" Vance gave one of his concerned looks. Ducky rushed over to Abby's side " What in the world happened Abigail?" as ducky reached up cautiously to caress the her left cheek.

" I...I..It was there! Over there!" She studdered out.

" What was over there my dear child?" Ducky tried to calm her down by making eye contact with her.

Abby raised her head to look Ducky in the eye's " I don't know! It was a monster of sorts it said something to me then tried to eat me!" she then looked around at all of them they had different expressions. " I'm not making this up guys!" She pleaded.

"We believe you Abs" Gibbs embraced her " but we need more to go on than a "Monster" no one can find who ever did this if we tell them that!"

Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs ,she was still holding the broken piece of beaker " Well I stabbed it! we can find him by my stabbing him. Right!" she let the piece fall to the floor behind Gibbs.

Tony picked it up and grabbed a evidence bag out of Abbys stash under the Island table, They started processing the scene as if it was a crime scene. "Gibbs a word!" Vance insisted as the two men walked to the elevator.

"Yes! what is it?" Gibbs asked as they were sealed in between the sliding doors out side of the lab, " Do you believe this story? could she have had a mental breakdown? & above all other things what about your current case?" Vance sounded fierce. Gibb's Expression Changed it became hard " When a member of MY team is put in harms way, You think you have the right to judge her mental state! This case will be solved first then we will proceed to finishing the other case!." Gibbs opened the door to the lab leaving Vance there alone.

" McGee get inside the power grid & find out what caused Abby's lab to go black, No jokes!" He added as he saw the smirk appearing on Tony's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of NCIS.**

" I wasn't going to say anything Boss!" tony stated.

Tim did as Gibbs said he went to his desk up stairs to begin hacking in to the gird, but as he was leaving he heard Palmer say "I should have stayed!" to the trembling Abby " you didn't know what was going to happen jimmy." Tim saw her place a hand on his shoulder.

He came back to reality staring at the grid and time lines of when there was a power surge which made Abby's lab go black.

Tony came upstairs he slowly walked over to his desk, he got into his filing cabinet searching for something.

" What are you looking for tony?" Tony ignored Tim's question. Tim rolled his eye's and went back to singling out the right codes for the grid. He found out that a circuit switch was flipped a few minutes before Abby had said that the lights went off in her lab, Tim was in thought when he saw Tony pull out a first aid kit and but gauze on the Inner part of his elbow then wrap it with medical tape. " What did you do? Get cut with something down stairs?" Tim asked as he saw blood seeping through the gauze and tape.

" Yeah McGee if you didn't notice it's a death trap waiting to happen down there!" Tony Barked at McGee.

Tony seemed to be irritated so Tim went back to his work, He had just picked up his cell phone to call Gibb to tell him about his discovery when Palmer rushed into the room, Palmer looked flushed as he said something to Tony.

" Palmer is there a problem?" Tim asked as he sat there staring at the two Quizzically.

" No...No problem at all McGee!" Palmer's eye's darted to McGee then Back at Tony Looked horrified.

Then he started to talk abit louder "What do you mean the know? You were supposed to..." He had noticed his voice had gotten alittle to loud when half the office turned to stare in his direction, Then he went back to a whispering voice.

Palmer looked frantic as he walked off. Tim finished dialing Gibb's number " Got something McGee?" Gibbs sounded normal,

"Yes Boss! It seems that the grid was tripped 15 minuted before the attack, According to Abby!" Tim announced still feeling like he had missed something. " Great job McGee!, But that still doesn't explain the fifteen minutes in between. Find the fastest route to Abby's lab from the box!."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He had walked back down to Abby's lab to show them the fastest route, The whole placed was cleaned up No one was in site. He flipped open his cell phone when he heard a noise in the back part of the lab.

He walked cautiously to the back he popped the snap on his gun as he entered it he yelled "Freeze!" the man jumped " Oh Bobby? What are you doing? This is a crime scene!" Tim announced to the frightened janitor who had a mop in his hands. " I was ordered to come down here and clean this up!" bobby said still alittle frightened. " By Who?" Tim asked " The Director!" Bobby said less edgy. " Where's the rest of the team?" He asked bobby. " Umm when I came down here no one was around!".

Abby came bursting through the sliding doors " There you are McGee! We moved to the autopsy room because my computers were down. Come we found something and Gibbs said you have something for us!" Abby seemed more cheerful as she grabbed Tim's arm and lead him to the autopsy room, When they arrived It looked like Abby's lab but with out all her 'Babies' There was two computers set up on an autopsy table Palmer was at one of them and the other was hooked up to the DNA scanner. " McGee you have something for us?" Gibbs said he was sitting in Ducky's chair, " Yes Boss! Here's the quickest was to Abby's lab from the box, But it would still take more than fifteen minutes, Even if you ran!"

"Well This is all we have!" Abby chirped. 'Guess nothing can get her down' Tim thought. Abby walked over to Gibbs " There's A whole lot of blood, like a maga spill if anyone had lost this much they'd have to go to the hospital or... Would have died in my lab!" Abby shivered at the thought.

" Ziver Go check out all the hospitals around here to see if any on had checked in with massive blood loss by cuts!" Gibbs ordered her She went to the elevator and was gone within seconds. " McGee you help Abby down here! Do not leave her alone If you do At least make sure Palmer is still in the room!" Gibbs told McGee, " Sure thing Boss!" Tim responded " Now where in the hell is tony?" Gibbs asked. Tim looked around again he did see that tony hadn't returned.

**Please Read & Review**

**Thankyou!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ncis members. Just the stories that poor ouuta my head. :)**

Tony had rushed into the evidence room " Jimmy says that there beginning to figure out what's going on But they couldn't possibly know you are the one to blame!" Tony said to the mysterious figure, " They probably don't know that your behind the other attack neither! , But you should stay low for now, Why in the world did you go after Abby?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Abby and Palmer were analyzing the blood they collected from the scene when they're screen had found a match to the blood " We found it!" Abby chimed she rushed to the other computer the blinking text said 'Match found' she clicked the buttons that pulled the done-rs face up shockingly it read Tony! Palmer rushed over, " That can't be, Oh wait he did cut his elbow on a piece of evidence, He went up stairs to get gauze to wrap it." Abby let out a sigh of relief " Yeah I remember that! plus he couldn't have done it he was with me in the car when it happened." Tim put in his input.

" Then who is it?" just as Abs said that the Computer started going through the data base again with out any pushing of the buttons, Tim looked at it" I think It might have found another blood type in the mixture." Abby rushed over to put a little more of the mixture in the machine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Palmer rushed over to the machine as it started to beep again, this time he was the only one there, Abby and Tim had gone to get a cafe=pow and coffee. He knew very well who's blood it might have matched to bold text on the screen read ' Timothy McGee' Palmer knew this was wrong too, just when he was about to cancel it Abby and Tim burst into the room laughing. Abby saw that it had a match she ran over putting her cafe-pow aside as she took control of the keyboard, " Who is it Abby? Tim asked lightly.

" This can't be right!" Abby stated as she looked at the bold blinking text, Tim walked over "Me!" he gulped, " you know I would never do anything to you abs" He leaped to his own defence,"I know McGee, But my machine must be off!" She started to re-do everything,"I'm going to reboot it then we'll start over from the beginning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ziva was in the squad room, She had check the top local hospitals just to be disappointed, " Gibb no one had checked in for cuts to which lead to massive blood loss. I could check the minor hospitals!" She said to Gibbs " Get on it!" he said from his area " I've found a suspicious lead I'm going to go check it out!" He stood up and walked to the elevator.

He flipped the switch" Who can this be? Vance didn't give the janitor permission to clean up the lab!" The elevator's lights flicked off then back on, Gibbs flicked the switch back on the elevator began to move slowly but it was going down to the lab.

The doors dinged open, he stepped out the lab was fully lighted he walked over to where they found Abby huddled in the corner"I still don't know who would want to hurt you?".

foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs,"Hello?" Gibbs asked in a firm voice " Boss1 I have a message for you!" Tony appeared around the Corner " Where the hell have you been?" Gibbs barked at Tony, "I know your mad but I Have a message for you!" Tony repeated. " What is it then!" Gibbs said with a more harsh tone. Tony pulled out his cell phone as it began to ring " tony just tell me leave your phone be!." Gibbs sounded irritated now Tony held up his figure then answered the phone tony Begin to speak, It sounded like the person on the other end of the phone was telling him what to say "Jethro, this is all my doing! I didn't want to be alone, The only family I have left is the team. I started with Tony And Ziva, then tony to Palmer Then Palmer to McGee, Then Ziva to Abby. Ziva almost failed considering Abby has some fight in her." then Tony became quiet " The only two left I took care of an old friend there's only one now!" Tony closed the phone " What does that mean?" Gibbs asked Tony.

Abby's face appeared on the cam com in the lab " Gibbs We need you here right away!" Abby seemed urgent. Gibbs pasted Tony " I'll finish this with you later" He pointed at Tony, Tony then began to follow Gibbs into the elevator.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

gibbs walked into the room, "You have something Abs?" Gibbs asked he saw that the rest of the team was there.

Ducky sat in his rolling chair,Ziva was perched on an autopsy table, McGee held his head low as he leaned against the x-ray screen,Tony walked over to stand next to the table Ziva was on, Palmer was leaning against the x-ray screen next to McGee, Abby put on a smile which grew wider " Bossman! There's some news we have to tell you." she walked over to stand between Palmer and McGee.

" What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked calmly " Well The thing is Jethro!" Ducky spoke " We have all been a family for so long that it official now, The only person missing is..." Ducky stopped short as a voice in the corner finished " The Father!".

The voice struck Gibbs as familiar, He serched his mind then it clicked.

" I'm sorry The team has caused the Investigations, They had to eat being new to the family 'One' just had a bigger appetite than the others, Being as he has a disease He couldn't help himself!" Gibbs eye's flashed to Palmer's " You! Your the real, reason why those people were murdered!, I can't believe this A member of my own team!".

" It wasn't only him Jethro!, It was all of them. just he accidentlay took it to the extreame."

" And you how is this possible? There's no way you could be here! These things just aren't real!" Gibbs searched his mind " I've only heard about this on movies!" Then he looked around, His team now had there heads down " unless this is a joke! McGee you just put the voice in the computer! to do what you do best. Because you guys didn't want to go any further into these cases, You found something. Was it on another member of the team?" Gibbs was furious.

Abby was the first to speak"No Gibbs It's nothing like that." She moved towards him " We just... Just been through alot".

" Oh so this is because you want out." He growled at her " No Jethro this is not a joke!" The voice in the back spoke again, Abby was next to Gibbs now " Come on Daddy!" She tugged at his sleeve. His look became confused then sharp " I'm leaving when you decide to tell me whats going on 'FOR REAL' Come get me" he turned to face the sliding doors just to be stopped by Ducky blocking the door, Abby had grabbed his left arm " Daddy, Gibbs We need you a firm hand to steady the family out!" She said antsy A hand was placed on Gibb's shoulder " Come on we all have Excepted it!" Tony said calmly.

The room went black, A pair of teeth peirced Gibbs neck.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The squad room was silent other than the steady typing which indicated a case was closed.

McGee looked up at the clock then over at his colleges " It's lunch time1 where do you want to go?" Tim announced.

" How about the new club on the other side of town!" Ziva said " sounds good!" Tony said they all looked at Gibbs " It that an okay place Boss?" Gibbs looked up " Yeah it sounds fine! But I'm not staying long, Call Ducky, Palmer,Abby and Jenny."

They were already there"It's lunch time!" Abby Chirped as she entered the room hand in hand with Palmer she held out her other hand for her other mate" McGee!" Her voice was soft like the wind, He stood up placed his hand in her's.

Tony stood up and walked over to Ziva pulling out her chair and taking her hand ,Ducky patted Gibb's shoulder " Let's go ol' friend" Gibbs placed his hand in Jenny's. Who had to change her appearance a bit to not be recognized.

"Okay kid's time to eat!" Gibbs said as him and Jenny took the lead. The walked down the stairs and out the door into the cool night's air, Hand in hand, Smiling and joking the whole walk there.


End file.
